


Tales of the Reunion

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blind Character, Death, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Love Letters, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: A collection of one-shots for "Final Fantasy VII!" More characters to be added!
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Genesis Rhapsodos/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Zack Fair/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Love Letter

[Genesis x Reader]

“[Name],

I know not when I'll see you again. I'm sorry this letter is rather short, but I'm in a rush.  
I wanted to beg your forgiveness for betraying you in any way. If I have hurt you at all, even the slightest, from my aching, exhausted heart, I am sorry.

But, please read this with what little patience you hold for me now. I can only imagine what anger and resentment you hold towards me.

Bear with me, love.

From that first day under the apple tree, until now, I cherished our friendship. A day does not go by when I do not think of you, the way your hair glints in the sun, your laugh, how we spent those droll days, sprawled in the gross, sharing fantasies and stories. I forever regret the day I left you for SOLDIER. Your eyes glinted with tears for the first time that day. It’s imprinted at the surface of my mind.

I miss you.

How I wish it were different. I have faltered so much. My actions, my pathetic dreams, my lust for the role of the hero, have tainted the name of SOLDIER. Slowly, I am deteriorating. Even as I write, my hand trembles in attempt to hold my pen. But, I cannot handle this power within me, this horrifying yet intoxicating power...

I am a monster.

Before I go, please accept my deepest apologies, my failure as a friend. I have one thing to inform you of.

I love you.

I love your wild tales. I love your silly sense of humor. I love your fascination with the little joys in life. You brought light to my darkest moments, laughter when heartache was my closest friend. Even now, those memories serve that same purpose. During quiet moments, I close my eyes and feel your warm presence next to me, stroking my hair, telling me that I will be alright.

With deepest affection,

Genesis Rhapsodos

P.S. Take this book enclosed in this letter. Do not remember this? I read it to you often, and we even acted out scenes together. I was your hero. You played my lover.

I hope you will accept my apology, and I pray for your happiness.

Many thanks for your love and loyalty.

Farewell….”

You sighed as you folded the paper, inserting it back in your book. Raising your eyes once more, you watched a bluebird fly by your favorite spot, blissfully unaware of the suffering within. The breeze was cool and refreshing and gently bent the branches of the White Banora tree to its will. Thin clouds occasionally danced with the light of the sun, casting delicate shadows over your lap.  
You clutched your worn copy of “Loveless” close to your chest. It had been a year since that letter was delivered to you, and you never heard of your childhood sweetheart since. His words rang in the corridors of your memory:

“Nothing shall forestall my return.”

A weak, tired smile etched across your lips. With a slow exhale, you leaned your head against the white bark of the tree, your tree. Finally, you closed your swollen, red-rimmed eyes. As you drifted away, you sensed a warm presence nearly brushing your skin and settling beside you. As if they weighed a ton, you peeled your eyelids apart; a black wing? Flashes of auburn. Could it be him? Your angel?

If that was the case, you closed your eyes again. You never wanted to wake from this dream. Another content sigh, and you floated away, engulfed by this familiar scent and warmth. You held your most precious belongings tighter than ever before. Before you completely sunk into the depths of sleep, a soft finger brushed a lock of hair from your forehead, and a gentle, sultry voice, one that you had only heard in fragments of your memories for years, whispered as delicate as a breath,

“My promise is fulfilled.”


	2. Smile

[Zack x Reader]

_”Don’t worry!”_

_”But, what if you never come back? What if I never get to see you again?”_

_A light bat came to the side of your head. “You moron! Of course I’ll come back! I’ll even write you letters and send you all sorts of cool presents!”_

_You puffed out your cheeks. “Well, I don’t know...”_

_He widened his oceanic, blue eyes, protruding his bottom lip. “I promise I will!”_

_Damn him...He never ceased to win you over with that face. “Okay, okay. I believe you.”_

_In a fit of excitement, warm, silky lips imprinted into your cheek. For a mere second, your heart stopped its cycle, and your neurological pathways halted their functions. Suddenly, a tinkling laugh ringing across the alley snagged your attention._

_”AHA! Got youuuuuu!”_

_”Zack! You jerk!! Get back here!” you whined, chasing after him._

But, you never could catch him.

Until he left you behind in your hometown of Gongaga, you could never catch him.

But, he would take you, hug you tight and kiss you goodbye. 

If only you had known that this would be the last time you would ever see him...

Now, here you waited, in the soft pools of the Lifestream, waiting to see his sparkling eyes against, waiting to see his excited, bright smile. Even in death, your love for him washed over you like a tidal wave, expanding and engulfing you the longer time passed. 

And you never stopped missing him...

His departure ripped a hole in your heart, as if he had stolen a way a little part of you, a little place that only he belonged.

A place you were sure he would never return to...

Yet, you still observed him from your celestial home. You observed his astounding feats of strength. You observed his courage and chivalry despite being constantly surrounded by darkness and depravity. 

But, witnessing him in his moments of weakness stole away even your involuntary ability to breathe, those moments in which he concealed himself, shedding quiet tears for innocent blood shed, for heroes he so revered breaking down before his eyes, for his own disappointment, his innocence being shattered.

Yet, he still kept a smile. He smiled for his friends. He smiled for his parents. He smiled for his subordinates. He even smile for the guilt-ridden traitors that sought for any means of consolation, for a thin shred of forgiveness. 

Even in death, his body heavy with the led bullets, his skin and uniform ripped and torn, even with every dying nerve inflamed with unbearable pain, and drowning in his own blood, he smiled. 

And with that same smile, he passed on his legacy as a hero, a SOLDIER First Class.

And he smiled as he was taken into the Lifestream, satisfied with what he left behind.

A strange silence intensified between you two as you gazed into those galaxies of blue. You remained perfectly still as you scanned over his frame. No disfiguration could be traced, no cuts, no bruises, no ghastly openings, no scars, nothing at all, as if he never battled once in his life. 

Tentatively, shyly, you approached him, a cool aura surrounding him. He stayed in his place, allowing you to ghost a hand over the perfect features of his face.

Just like you remembered yet so much better...

Choking back a bubbling sob, a slight gasp escaping your tightly pressed lips, you gently cupped his cheeks in your hands, warm tears streaming down your face.

Finally, his expression melted into one of the purest devotion.

And finally, he gave you a smile, one you treasured so dearly.

“Nice to see you again,” he said with a chuckle, kissing your wrist softly.

And you replied with a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Ha, I got you,” you replied with a grin.


	3. Coffee Break

[Reno x Reader]

“Reno?”

He stirred lightly, perhaps snorting just a bit. His arm draped lazily over the sofa as he moved.

It was only noon. He would totally be allowed to have extra sleep, right?

“Reno, get off your ass, come on.”

Ah, the voice of a beautiful angel. 

Or is it his living alarm clock?

Perhaps a harpy straight out of the depths of Hades.

“Reno, it’s noon! You worthless piece of junk!”

He felt a light kick to his shin. 

“Owww, fuck,” he moans, rolling onto his side. 

“Reno, are you kidding me?” 

He noticed your weight sink into the couch next to you. 

And he smelt it, the heavenly aroma, the agreeable, delectable, delicious, luscious, entrancing scent belonging to the nectar of life he grew to love.

_Coffee._

Almost immediately, the fiery red-head popped his head from the comfort of the couch. Indeed, there you sat, two cups of the ambrosia, the enticing steam greeting him for the coming day. 

“Seriously, noon is coffee _break_ ,” you grumbled. “Not ‘I’m gonna sleep the day away, until my responsible girlfriend wakes me up.’”

Before he replied, he swiped the cup from your hands, inhaling the scent. “What, so I didn’t sleep well last night-”

“You weren’t out drinking, were you?”

He groaned. “No, I-”

“Were you out in any way?”

“Damn it, [Name], I already told you, no.”

“Then, were you sick? Do you have insomnia?”

Clearing his throat, he leaned in close, draping an arm over your shoulder. “Baby, if something was seriously wrong with me, I would have told you. I just honestly couldn’t sleep.”

You pursed your lips. Although a little unsatisfied with his answered, you decided to let it slide. You knew him well enough. He wasn’t going to tell you if you asked. It was best to let him on his own terms. 

At least, he removed the lid, taking a moment to breathe in the fragrance. And the test? All the better; a little bitter kick to wake him up, milky smoothness, and your own added sweetness to it.

All in all, that was what coffee became to him; a symbol of you. He always teased you for your addiction, saying your blood was composed of the stuff. But, every time you brought him some of your specially made brew, how could he possibly say no? 

He glanced over at you, eyes tracing the soft line of your jaw, watching as your eyes close, focusing on the taste and the smell. No matter how times you consumed your favorite drink, you always acted like it was your first time, all over again, like a little kid on Christmas. 

And all he could do was smile. 

You caught his eye. “Yes?”

With a little sigh, he leaned in closer to you, lazily draping an arm around you, absorbing your scent melding with the coffee. 

“Did I tell you these breaks make my day?” 

You blinked at him for a moment. “What is it, Reno?”

“Pfft, what are you talking about?”

“You’re actually paying a compliment without being an asshole?”

He scoffed. “And since when have I ever been an asshole?”

Concealing a chuckle, you softly pressed your lips against his. He hummed into it, tracing his tongue around the line of your mouth. The remains of the coffee coated his taste buds, coating his senses. It wasn’t just the coffee - it was you. 

You both pulled away still keeping a close proximity to your face, his warm breath fanning over your moistened lips. 

That was always something you both could look forward to.

And just like the coffee, you can’t get enough of each other.

You chuckled. “Ass.”

“Oh, shut up,” which he did with another kiss.


	4. Silver Wings

[Angel!Zack x Reader]

“Zack, what do you think it feels like to fly?”

“What was that?”

Your eyes practically glowed in the soft light of the sun, practically melting into limpid pools of serenity. Living in the slums, you rarely witnessed this pure, celestial light. Only here in this abandoned sanctuary, one where you at least escaped the dangerous, disgusting labyrinth in which you made your home.

Then, an angel visited you.

An angel with eyes like the sky, and hair like a nightly canvas.

An angel dressed in black and armed with a mammoth blade.

An angel whose smile contrasted the filth covering his pale skin.

He fell from the heavens, so it seemed, landing straight in your path. 

Silvery wings you saw.

The feathers fell before you like snow.

He turned to you with a smile. Your heart sensed no danger.

And you let him in. 

And he visited you.

You dragged yourself from the filth of your abiding to come into the church where you knew he would be. Indeed, he was there, waiting for you, leaning against his sword. He would be there to greet you with that smile and glimmering eyes.

_An angel with wings of silver..._

“I said,” you paused a moment. You stretched your arm towards the heavens. You splayed your fingers over the golden orb, allowing its warm, golden fingers to lace with your own. “what does it feel like to fly?”

He shifted in the rustling grass, musing over your question. Propping up his knees, he draped his arm over it. Then, he too watched the sky.

“The view from above for one thing,” he explained. “is awesome. Everything below you looks so small. It feels like you’re above and beyond it all. The wind feels so good when you fly too,” closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “It’s so refreshing.”

You smiled at his thoughts. “What else?”

“Hm,” everything around you warmed as he scooted closer to you. “You never feel afraid to fly as high as you want. You can just keep going and going until you’re bored if you wanted!”

You lay back in the grass and rested your head against his leg.

He chuckled a little. Then, he rested his free arm over you, pulling you just a little closer. 

“You feel like nothing can hold you back anymore,” he said, gazing down at you. “Like the pain and suffering of this world don’t even matter anymore. You’re unaffected by it. You’re above it all.”

With a slow sigh, you closed your eyes. You consciousness danced between the states of reality and the black abyss. Your soul felt utterly soothed and cleansed by your angel. As your hand rested over his, your fingers slid in between those empty spaces.

He stared at you gently, taking the sight of your weary form now resting, now at peace. In a flash of light, his wings unfurled. Sheathing his blade, he carried you delicately in his arms, as if you had been made of porcelain.

Slowly, he lifted you from the earth, taking you somewhere you truly belonged...

Alongside your angel with silver wings.

“In other words, my girl,

flying feels like _freedom._ ”


	5. Sonnets

[Genesis x Sick!Reader]

_~”To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice.”~_

With a slow breath and a close of his eyes, Genesis closed the leather-bound book in his hands.

With a little tilt of your head and a smile, you folded your hands over your chest.

“Read it again, Genesis,” you said.

A light release of air escaped his nose, and he returned your smile. Resting his elbow against his knee and pressing his gloved knuckles to his cheek, he rapped his fingertips against the base of the book, the tapping sounds leaving behind strange tingles in your head.

“But, that concludes the fourth time I’ve read it to you, my dear,” chuckling just a little, he reached over to brush a few strands of your hair from your forehead. His hand trailed across your brow, down the top of your cheekbone until his palm cupped your cheek snuggly.

Your skin tinged pink at the contact.

“I know,” you replied. “I just love it when you read to me.”

He simply shook his head, tracing the edge of his finger along your jaw. 

It pained Genesis to see you in this state, and just before he was scheduled to depart for ShinRa. It seemed unfair, the way life played into irony like this. Just as he was about to embark on a journal to become a part of the elite SOLDIER, you fell drastically ill, energy draining away. Everything inside you strained and battled for your dwindling life. In these last few weeks, he remained at your bedside from the quiet hours of the morning, just as the sun colors the horizon with its rosy fingers, to the evening when the warm, golden hues cascade over the village. He would even rest his head at the edge of your bed, sleeping the night away.

Even when you encouraged him to leave, he insisted upon his staying. 

His time with you dwindled fast, and he longed to spend every moment with you.

Your trembling hand slowly raised to rest atop his, still lining your cheek. You breathed in the scent of the leather, concealing calloused palms. Your heart throbbed at the thought of his leaving. A million and one thoughts coursed through your mind; what if he forgot about you? What if something horrible happened to him? What if he completely changed? Whether your fears were irrational or not, they plagued you. You had known Genesis since childhood, and though you had always been a sickly, little thing, you ventured outside into the village as often as your body allowed. You sat beneath the trees, watching the skies, creating stories from the dancing clouds above you. You met him beneath these very trees. A young lad he was, with hair aflame and cobalt eyes lost in the sea of his words, book in his lap, a white, crisp apple in hand. Without any sense of personal space, you planted yourself at his side, asking him questions and listening to his replies with great interest. Despite his cool demeanor, his fondness for you blossomed with each passing day, little at a time. Beneath the tree you sat, watching clouds, listening to the songs of nature, reading stories, sharing dreams, listening to recitations of beautiful sonnets, treasures you still keep locked away in your heart.

Falling ill was not uncommon to you, and you became accustomed to suffering alone in the confinements of your room.

But, once he placed himself in your life, he was determined to house here in your presence. He visited you, engaging in your favorite, quiet activities, easing away your companion of solitude. 

And as you aged, what started as an innocent crush catalyzed a deeper, pure devotion you still couldn’t fathom. Not even the elaborate words of Genesis failed to paint this magnitude of this feeling. Chaste brushes of the skin became curious kisses and touches shared, tangled in the sheets of your bed, little secrets never leaving the spaces between you. But, a passion greater than the captivity of these confidential matters bubbled into aggravation, aggravation only released once you were alone, when no one else seemed to exist in the world save for you. Engulfing kisses, trembling limbs knotting, choked cries of pleasure and ecstasy echoing within the small space, this sensual fervor mixing with tentative delicacy melded together, a tapestry of lust, longing and a love so tender, so soft, you forgot the simple act of breathing until silky lips met yours. 

Alas, such a night you could only share once. The frailness of your body took hold once more, rendering you bound to your home, unable to enjoy the simple pleasures of the outside world. 

Despite his ability to roam free, to taste the open air you so craved, he chose your company over all the liberty in the world.

And not once does he regret this decision. 

You took his hand, removing the leather hiding his skin. He made no attempt to stop you but simply observed your actions. You cradled the appendage between your own, and traced every line, every line, every pattern both soft and hard, with the tip of your finger. Because of him, you managed to halt yourself in the midst of your chaotic life to scrutinize detail such as these. 

“Everyone has a story,” he would say. “Even objects, plants, animals conceal a tale waiting to be unleashed. If you look, you will notice it, just from its state of being at that given moment.”

Genesis’s story reached far beyond the horizon, and just from looking into the palm of his hand.

Choking back a burning sob, threatening to release, you traced your now dry lips over the smooth skin, your mouth tingling as you did so. No matter exhausted or sick you became, contact from his skin, be it a light caress or a fiery kiss, was enough to set your entire being ablaze.

How you would miss this...

Swallowing hard, you glanced back up at him, his alabaster face now gentle, brimming with tender affection. The sparkle in his eyes dimmed just a bit and was replaced with a sorrow running down into an abyss beyond words reach.

All for the sake of his departure...

With a quick tug to his sleeve, you urged him to your side, and he followed. He lifted the covers to your bed and nestled himself at your side, until you were plastered perfectly into his person, a bond nothing in this world could break. You sighed, pressing your cheek into the black wool of his sweater. You listened; the crinkle of the leather duster as he breathed, the hollowing ringing in his chest with each inhale and the slow, wispy trail of air, traversing from his throat, the slow beat of his heart, vibrating against your cheek, reminding you of the love sealed within, gloved fingers lacing with yours, the bare skin of his hand drawing little patterns on the back of your neck. 

“Please, Genesis,” you whispered. “Read to me again...”

His lips curved like the cycled moon into a cool smile. After engulfing your fingers in warm breath as feathered them with kisses, he muttered back,

“As you wish.”

A story was held within these finer details, a story doused with the purest of love envied by fairytales and a passion paling the most erotic and vehement of romances.

And it was something not even a sonnet could capture.


	6. Sunflower

[Cloud x Blind!Reader]

“Cloud, I can’t see you,” you said, stretching out curious fingers.

“I’m here,” he replied, voice like silk, and grasped your hands between his own.

As you wandered far from your home through the open field, he pulled you to his side, guiding you back where you needed to be. You strained to keep the memories of the world you once knew through seeing eyes. You utilized every sense, the mixtures of aromas about you, the symphony of sound, painting pictures in your mind, the textures triggering their corresponding images. Many you clung to, but others you grieved for as they, with the passage of time, faded into an monochromatic blur, pointless and meaningless.

But, you would always remember him: his angelic, pale face, his small, awkward, smile, the eyes with a blue that so rivaled the sky.

And his hair as golden and radiant as the petals of a sunflower.

Your fingers entwined in the fabric of his thick, black sleeve. You inhaled his familiar, unique musk, melding with the smell of gasoline. The cool wind brushed his hair into an unruly mess, strands of it tickling your reddening cheeks. A thin giggle escaped your lips, and he turned to you, expression softening into the warmest love, a warmth that put the sun himself to shame.

Placing a hand on your cheek, he dragged the pad of his thumb beneath the tender skin beneath your eye, gazing into your clouded orbs, lost in a forever darkness. Your brows furrowed in concern, and you reached to touch the black cloth at his sleeve.

“Something wrong?” you inquired.

He hummed for a minute, allowing thoughts to circulate.

“Are you,” he paused. “Sad about me going?”

You blinked, hesitant to answer. Truth be told, your heart ached at the thought of his departure. You longed for him to reach out for his dreams, to chase his desire to become a SOLDIER, a hero.

What would you do without him? How would you fill that empty space once he departed for ShinRa?

You shifted awkwardly in your place, swallowing hard. You noticed your eyes stinging with little tears.

“I’m going to miss you,” you whispered, cradling his hand in your own. “It’s been this way for so long. I can’t imagine it any different.”

A silence fell, save for a rustle. You sensed his movement, yet his hand remained connected. Suddenly, something cool brushed against your temple, a little velvety, a little silky. You caught a scent, fresh, green, and clean. You investigated carefully, sensing the delicacy of the object.

“A...a flower?” you asked, tilting your head.

He chuckled a little.

“Yeah,” he replied. “You always loved these growing up.”

You giggled a little.

“Not that much has changed,” he said and pressed his lips to your forehead.

“Of course,” you leaned against him and wrapped your arms tightly about him. “You always know how to cheer me up.”

Resting his cheek atop your forehead, you felt the tips of his fingers run along your spine, the touch etching away your pain and suffering.

“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered. “I’ll always come back for you.”

You sighed in contentment. Despite your hints of anxiety and worry, you trusted him. You knew he would keep his promise, and you would always be here waiting in the field of sunflowers.

“I know you will, Cloud. I know you will.”


End file.
